


Candy Cains Hung With Care

by Francowitch



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Clones, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: While on a mission Cain and Abel stumbled across something they had not been expecting...
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Starfighter Secret Santa





	Candy Cains Hung With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!! I hope everyone isn't too stressed out as we get ready to end the year and step into the new one... I have here my gift for [Madison ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/pseuds/SouthernLights) from our SF server gift exchange... 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this little fic of Abel being completely undone by Cain and his clones... aka this is why you were asked a million kink questions lmao...

**Candy Cains Hung With Care**

Alexei hated work like this, being forced to go out on missions at the whim of Cook. That his mate Ethan would be the one to always encourage him to ‘play nice’ whatever that meant. All he wanted to do was spend time with Ethan on their precious day off, not allowing the omega out of their bedroom until it was time for them to report in. Instead they were looking into some strange facility that was said to have been owned by the Cotrons, though abandoned. Cook and the Administration thought that there might be something left behind that would help them further their own agenda. 

“You really can stop scowling,” Ethan said with a light chuckle, “besides didn’t you want to spend the day with me? What do you call this?”

Alexei pressed up behind Ethan with a low growl, “This is not what I had in mind, there are far too many clothes between us for me to call this even close to what I envisioned.”

Ethan gasped feeling Alexei’s erection pressed against his ass, a small trickle of slick dampened his underwear. “ _ Alpha. _ ”

“That’s right,” Alexei nipped at Ethan’s neck, breathing in the pheromones which had leaked past his blockers. “Hmmm, you smell like you are close to your heat.”

The small purr from Ethan stopped abruptly, “I shouldn’t be. I’m not scheduled for a few more weeks yet.”

Alexei shook his head, “I think your inhibitor needs to be checked love, because I know your scent, and you are preheat. We really should get out of here now before it gets too dangerous. What if those damn bugs left back someone or something, you might get hurt.”

Ethan chuckled, “With you here to protect me? Never! Besides, even if you are right, it is early yet. We can at the very least do a sweep of here so I can report it back to Cook and we will be good to go.”

Alexei sighed, “I just don’t like this job at all, it doesn’t bode well.”

“I know you don’t like him,” Ethan picked through the warehouse, clearing another office as safe. “He is our commanding officer and he hasn’t ever tried to hurt us.”

“That isn’t completely true though,” Alexei growled, “I won’t forgive him for trying to force a bond with you.” 

“Alexe-- Cain,” Ethan turned to press his forehead against his mate’s chest, “that was so long ago, and you saved me that day. We are mated now, and there is no point in our being upset over it again. Please, just let it go. For me.”

Alexei let out a whimper of a sigh, “I can’t promise to just forget everything, but I will be silent if you promise that the moment we finish here that you will come straight home.”

“I promise Cain,” Ethan smiled using his true name instead of their code ones.

“Abel,” Alexei responded with a sigh, “I really can’t deny you anything can I?”

They kissed slowly, and then were back to business. Alexei wanted them to finish and get them home as soon as possible.

* * *

The facility was basically a warehouse, with offices set up in the front and a manufacturing and storage section to the back. The office was fast for them, papers scattered, signs that it had been abandoned just as their informant had described. Dates on papers showed that they had been there as recently as that week, but the fine layer of dust showed that there hadn’t been any disturbances since. Despite their search, nothing turned up to show where the Colterons were headed, or what they had used that facility for. 

Alexei grumbled as it was evident that they would have to do a thorough search of the back. At just a glance Alexei knew that this was not something he was going to like. The back facility was dense with stacks of massive boxes and expensive looking equipment, there was a strange blue glow from consoles which had not been shut off before the evacuation. 

“Abel over here,” Alexei called out to his mate, “I think that there are some systems still up back there. You might be able to get what you need from them, if they are undamaged.”

Ethan peeked around Alexei, his face lit up with delight, “Excellent! I was worried that we came here for nothing. Even if the system is damaged, we can pull out the core and I can examine it back on the Sleipnir where I have a clean room and tools.”

Alexei sighed.

“What?”

Alexei shrugged at Ethan, “I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t hoping that you weren’t interested in going down there and had enough already.”

“But…”

Alexei chuckled, “It’s alright love, let’s just get down there and finish this fucking job.”

Ethan nodded, letting Alexei lead the way.

The facility was more like something medical than a weapons manufacturer, Alexei was confused as he walked through. He had been expecting designs for new bullets or bombs, but there was none of that there. Instead were test tubes and computers, and strange medical equipment that gave Alexei shivers just looking at them. 

“What do you suppose they were working on here?” Alexei asked as he pushed aside some paper with the muzzle of his assault rifle. 

Ethan stepped over to one of the systems that was still lit, “It looks like they were doing medical experiments. These are graphs for tracing DNA and genomes.”

“Which means?”

“Honestly could be anything,” Ethan shrugged.

“Chemical warfare then?” Alexei growled, “What if they were working on something that is airborne, shit, Abel we should get out of here and have Cook bring in a team that can handle this kind of thing.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow, “Worried?”

“If it is something that can harm my mate? Yes.” 

“You worry too much Cain,” Ethan said turning back to the system trying to get it to come to life for him.

Alexei huffed as he turned and started to look through the boxes that were there, putting down his rifle he picked up a crowbar he had found and wrenched at the top. There was a loud clang as the crowbar was dropped.

“Cain? Everything okay back there?”

“Uhh Abel,” Alexei called back, “I think I know what they were doing.”

“Yeah I found something here too… oh.”

Alexei looked over to see Ethan was standing to the side his eyes wide as he saw what his mate had uncovered. The papers in Ethan’s hand fluttered to the ground. 

“Well shit,” Ethan gasped, “they were successful.”

“What the fuck is this Abel?”

“Well,” Ethan said as he stepped forward, “I would have to say, this is you.”

Alexei growled as he looked at the doppelganger which appeared to be sleeping in a pod, it was wrong and made the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. 

“I am betting that each of these boxes have sleeping pods like this one,” Ethan said with some awe as he caressed the smooth case staring that the sleeping clone of his mate, “likely each one filled with another clone. That they were able to have them fully grown when they haven’t been here for long enough according to what reports we had from our intel.”

“What do you mean,” Alexei scrunched up his face as he took up the crowbar once more and began to open another box.

“I mean that according to any research I have come across, this kind of growth takes a few months, if not a full year.” Ethan tapped at the command panel that glowed, “but these? These have only been here a few weeks at most.”

Alexei shrugged, “Maybe they have been moving them around with them as they went.”

“Yeah no,” Ethan shook his head, “cloning would be a delicate kind of process. You need time, you need labs.”

“And yet, here we are. Fuck me what the hell is this shit?”

Ethan looked over and in the second carton was another pod, inside was another carbon copy of Alexei.

“Why would they make more than one of you?”

“You know,” Alexei gave Ethan a pained smile, “I realize I am hot and all, but this is a bit ridiculous.”

Ethan snorted, “You are too much. Though I do wonder why they would need more than one clone of the same person.”

“Perhaps they want a Cain army.” Alexei murmured his unease growing, “Though no point if there isn’t an Abel one to match, I don’t work well with anyone outside of my mate.”

Ethan blushed, “Well I’m mated with you, so you have nothing to worry about there.”

“You think you have enough evidence now?” Alexei picked back up his rifle, feeling his skin crawl, “I really would prefer that we go ourselves out of this places as soon as possible. Besides your scent is growing stronger, and I would rather not be in this place once night falls.”

Ethan chuckled nervously, “You are making me feel very conscious of my scent, is it really that bad?”

“You never smell bad.” Alexei responded automatically, “Seriously though we need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Alexei watched over Ethan as he quickly gathered what data he could find, helping him when he needed a bit more brute force to open a tower. 

“Is that everything?” Alexei asked as he felt the back of his neck start to itch, it felt as though they were being watched and he didn’t like it one bit. 

There was a series of bangs and Alexei whipped around the muzzle of his gun raised to meet whomever or whatever was about to appear.

“Cain! Put it down.” Ethan touched Alexei’s elbow.

Alexei put his arm out guiding Ethan further behind him as not just the two they found but a slew of the Cain clones came shuffling into the light. 

“What the actual fuck is this?” Alexei asked, “Just how many were created?”

Ethan whimpered and collapsed behind Alexei, the scent of omega in heat burst around them. Alexei looked back to his mate falling to one knee beside him in a protective crouch snarling as the clones approached them with concern on their faces. 

“Abel?”

Alexei’s concerned call was repeated by the others, their voices echo of the original, making him shiver in disgust. Alexei scented the air, none of the others smelt aggressive, in fact he couldn’t smell the scent of alpha which was his own. What he did smell their concern, their arousal at the scent of his mate in heat, and the smell of something not entirely like them.

“Cain,” Ethan whimpered. 

Alexei turned to see Ethan was curled up on the floor, his hands gripping the front of his clothing as though it were causing him intense pain. 

“What do you need baby?” Alexei asked his eyes on the flood of clones who seemed to be also waiting for Ethan’s response. 

“I need you.”

Alexei growled low, while the skin on the back of his neck crawled, watching his mate shivering and begging for him was almost too much. He heard some movement from the clones, a few of them were staring at the exchange. While some were unabashedly jacking off, their thick cocks dripping with precum as they waited for Ethan’s permission. Alexei couldn’t deny his own arousal as he saw how desired his mate was, he prided in the fact that at the end of everything Ethan was his. 

“We are in kind of a situation here,” Alexei chuckled low with a wary eye on the others. 

Ethan whimpered, the scent of his need getting stronger. 

“Listen, we have a whole room of copies,” Alexei gestured to his clones, “plenty of my cock to fill you nice and full. But I won’t allow it if you say no, and right now you aren’t giving me enough of an answer.”

Ethan whined, “Cain… Please? I don’t think they will hurt me alpha.”

“Do you like that idea baby?” Alexei licked his lips, he could give this gift to his mate, once. 

Alexei pulled over a comfy looking chair, he placed down his weapons before sitting down. 

Alexei patted his lap, “Come here for me baby, let me take care of you.”

Ethan nodded crawling over to Alexei, he sighed when his mate caressed the side of his face, guiding him up for a deep kiss.

“Now why don’t you strip for us,” Alexei leaned back getting comfortable, pressing a palm against his groin.

Ethan stood up, removing each article of clothing, his movements slow and seductive. Alexei patted his now bare lap, his cock erect and held in place by his hand. Ethan went to face Alexei only to be spun around, so he was facing the clones who were all watching with hungry eyes. Ethan sank onto his mate’s erection with a soft moan, slick dripping down Alexei’s shaft with each thrust. 

Ethan cried out as he felt Alexei cum inside of him, his mate nipping at their bonding scar. “As you take each one of these clones, know they are only pushing my seed deeper inside of you. And at the end of this all, you are  _ mine _ .”

“Knot,” Ethan whimpered.

“No my sweet,” Alexei kissed the back of Ethan’s neck softly, “can’t leave the others waiting when they have been so good about allowing me first dip. I promise though that I will knot you last, when your belly is round with all the seed you take in. So big and full that we won’t even know who is the father to your pups.”

Ethan whimpered, his legs spread wide open as one by one the Cain clones came forward. Alexei hadn’t even pulled out before the first of the clones thrust himself inside. Able threw his head back against Alexei’s shoulder, his mouth slack and eyes closed as a low long moan echoed through the room. 

Alexei grunted, holding back the urge to snarl and instinct to knot his mate right there as he watched a copy of himself rut into Ethan who was writhing on his lap. In the background he could see the clones jerking themselves as they watched. Some broke into their own groups, fucking each other, as though needing to find release anywhere they could. Alexei came alongside the clone, their release filling Ethan more.

At some point Ethan was pulled off of Alexei and was pulled into a circle where one clone took to his mouth while two others mounted him from behind. Alexei watched the way Ethan’s body flushed a deep red, his eyes tearing as the Cain clone fucked down his throat. 

“You look so beautiful,” Alexei’s voice drawled, “I look forward to seeing you round and fat with our pups, milk leaking from your breast.”

Ethan cried out around the cock in his mouth, the scent of his release and mixing with theirs. Alexei startled as one of the clones stepped between his open legs and sunk to their knees. Alexei cocked his eyebrow before leaning back allowing the Cain clone access to his cock. Alexei let out a long low groan as he felt the clone’s mouth wrap around his cock, getting over the strangeness of looking down at himself quickly as they swallowed him down to his base. 

Alexei fucked into the clone’s mouth, his fingers digging into the scalp to encourage him deeper. “ _ B’lyad _ ! I’m good.”

There was a cry from Ethan which had Alexei look up, his mate was currently laid back as one of the clones were lapping out his sopping wet entrance. The clones who had finished filling Ethan were off to the side, some acting as fluffers to get others to full attention, while others were offering themselves for relief; their moans filling the small warehouse.

* * *

Ethan was in heaven, as every hole was being filled and stretched to its limits. He glanced to see his mate was being taken care of, Alexei’s eyes pinned on him, thirsting for him. The clone’s chemical and beta scent unable to drown out the scent of his alpha who was lusting for him. Ethan than whimpered as he scratched down the Cain clone’s back as he felt them release inside him, adding to what was already there. 

Ethan had lost count the amount of times he had cum, his body covered in sweat along with other slick and sticky fluids. Despite all of the Cains that had filled him, all of the hands, cocks, and mouths on him, the thing which Ethan craved most was the feel of his mate’s knot stretching inside of him, locking them together. 

As the last pair of clones finished, their moans synchronized as hot cum covered Ethan’s pale body, Ethan reached out to his mate. Looking completely undone, Ethan let out a soft sigh seeing Alexei stand and step towards him; the clones parted letting the pair come together.

“Ethan,” Alexei crooned his voice soft, “something you need baby?”

“I need your knot,” Ethan whimpered, “please Alpha.”

Ethan sighed as he felt Alexei thrust inside him, “Is this what you wanted Baby?”

“Oh yes…” Ethan’s back arched as his mate moved inside him.

Alexei’s motions were slow and torturous, Ethan could feel his body screaming for more. His muscles, too weak to properly put up a fight or to do more than to accept what he was being given. 

Alexei chuckled low, his lips splitting into a feral smile. “Is this not what you want Baby? Feeling me pushing all that cum from earlier deeper into you.”

Ethan writhed unable to form coherent words.

“You have been so good Baby,” Alexei crooned, “are you ready for my knot? Want me to fill you full of pups?”

“Yessss…”

Alexei picked up his pace, his fingers digging into Ethan’s hips as he fucked hard into his mate. Ethan cried out as he felt the hard knot of his alpha begin to expand and catch against his rim. Alexei growled above him as the knot caught and his hot release filled Ethan past the point of being full. Alexei bit down on their bonding mark with a small snarl, Ethan raked his nails down his mate’s back cumming weakly against his own abdomen. The release was thin like water after having orgasmed so many times already. 

“You feel so good,” Alexei moaned his thrusts shallow against the tie, “already your belly is so expanded, all the cum inside you.”

Ethan cried out, his body sore and oversensitive.

“We won’t even know who the father is,” Alexei continued, “my little cum slut. But you always come back for mine at the end.”

“My Alpha,” Ethan moaned clinging to Alexei.

“That’s right baby,” Alexei nuzzled Ethan’s sweat coated neck, “at the end of it all, I am your Alpha, and you are my Omega, my mate.”

Alexei held Ethan close as they were tied together, his cock pulsing inside the Omega as it released copious amounts of cum. His belly distended, pressing painfully against Alexei’s taut abdomen.

* * *

Alexei watched as his mate fell into a satisfied post orgasm coma, the smallest of snores and whimpers coming from his parted lips. As they were still locked together there wasn’t much that Alexei could do, it wasn’t until he heard a shuffle from beside him that he remembered that they were not completely alone. 

Alexei growled low and menacingly to the approaching clone, earlier was one thing, now he was locked with his mate. There would be no outsiders, not even copies of himself which he would allow to come near.

The clone held up his hand, “I mean no harm.”

Alexei swallowed down his instinct to fight, “What do you want?”

“We just wanted to say thank you,” the Cain clone’s eyes shifted, it was far more domicile than Alexei truly was in person. It pissed him off.

Alexei sneered, “Wonderful, now fuck off before I am no longer attached here.”

The clone nodded, “We can give you what you need, what you were looking for.”

“And just how would you know what  _ we _ were looking for?”

One of the other clones stepped forward, this one looking more aggressive than the one that had been talking, but still far less so than the original. He was carrying a stack of paper and file folders which he handed over to the one leader. 

“This is all of the research,” the meek Cain said.

“And what is it that you want in return?”

“Freedom you idiot,” one of the others barked out making Alexei chuckle, finally he saw something of himself outside of their looks. 

“Fine.” Alexei rolled his eyes, “I won’t be responsible if any of you idiots are caught though. And if ordered I will kill you on sight.”

The lead clone nodded his head in agreement.

“Leave now,” Alexei growled.

Alexei pulled Ethan into his lap, lifting the Omega effortlessly, holding him tight against his body, heedless of the mess. His eyes were on the clones as they cleaned themselves up and began to leave the warehouse in small groups. One clone remained, he tentatively brought over a cloth and some warm water.

“Allow me to help clean you both,” He offered meekly, his gestures something Alexei was unfamiliar seeing in his own body. 

Alexei scented the air, there was nothing hidden in this clone’s mannerisms. He nodded curtly, and sat back down on the comfy chair with Ethan curled against him. He said nothing as the clone went to work, carefully cleansing Ethan’s body of the assorted sticky fluids which were drying on him. Alexei helped to maneuver the omega so that they could clean the mess that was smeared between them. Soon they were both cleaned, and Alexei was sitting with Ethan nestled against him, his knot holding them still in place. The clone brought them some clean clothing from deep within the warehouse before kneeling by the pair.

“So what do I call you?” Alexei mused, “Calling you Cain seems a bit strange given it is my own name.”

The clone shrugged, “I suppose whatever you want to call me.”

Alexei snorted, “That could be dangerous, just allowing me to name you?”

“Do you plan on killing me Cain?”

Alexei shrugged, “I haven’t decided. Why do you not leave with the rest of them?”

The clone looked down, “I’m sure you noticed, I’m not like the others, I wouldn’t make it out there.”

“We go back to the Sleipnir, it isn’t like there is really a place for you there either.”

There was a murmur against Alexei’s chest which caused both men to look down at Ethan.

“What was that?” Alexei asked, his voice soft.

“He can join us on the Sleipnir,” Ethan said, his voice sleepy, “if he is willing to be my lab rat.”

Alexei frowned but nodded looking to the clone, “Well, my mate has offered you a solution if you are open to it.”

The clone bowed low, “Thank you Abel, Cain. Thank you both.”

“Understand this is your only shot,” Alexei warned, “I won’t hesitate to kill you if you so much as look the wrong way.”

The clone nodded, “I-I-I understand.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed as it feeds the muse!
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter where I chatter about all the things... My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
